The present invention relates generally to automated methods and systems for dispensing medications and similar products. More particularly, the present invention pertains to safety mechanisms and methods for automated medication dispensers.
Automated tablet dispensers often handle drugs that can be harmful if taken by one to whom the medication is not prescribed. Many drugs handled by automated tablet dispensers may also be abused. Furthermore, it is important to prevent the opportunity to tamper with such medications to ensure the safety of the end consumers of the medication.